Papai Noel e a moça das cartas
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Arthur conhece alguém especial mas não pode contar seu maior segredo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Eu sei que o Natal ainda ta longe mas eu tive que escrever essa fic **

**Personagens que não me pertencem (C) Sony e Aardman**

Arthur caminhava pelas ruas cobertas de neve na Cornualha, Inglaterra, no meio do mês de novembro. Os preparativos para o natal já estavam bem adiantados e esse seria o seu terceiro natal como Papai Noel. Ele observava as crianças brincando, fazendo bonecos de neve e atirando bolas de neve. Entre elas estava Gwen, a menina que não ficou esquecida no Natal três anos atrás graças aos esforços de Arthur, com a ajuda de seu avô e Bryony. Foi então que ele a viu. Ela estava sentada escrevendo. Tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos cacheados castanhos puxados pra trás. Alguns cachos da sua franja caiam pra frente. Arthur ficou atrás dela admirando-a. Ela então de repente se virou e percebeu que alguém a estava observando.

-Eu posso ajudá-lo? – ela perguntou observando o estranho.

-Ah me desculpe – Arthur disse assustado – me desculpa mesmo eu não queria te atrapalhar eu só estava olhando...

-Calma– ela riu – você não atrapalhou, eu já estava terminando

-É... – Arthur começou a dizer – o que você estava escrevendo?

-Ah eu sou voluntária nos correios – a moça sorriu – eu escrevo cartas pro Papai Noel pras crianças que ainda não sabem escrever

-Sério? – Arthur disse entusiasmado – eu também, quer dizer, eu trabalho com cartas

Ele quase disse que respondia as cartas que eram enviadas ao Papai Noel, mas então lembrou de guardar o seu segredo e que tinha que voltar para o Polo Norte.

-Olha eu tenho que voltar pra casa – Arthur disse – estou atrasado pro trabalho

-Ah tudo bem – a moça sorriu – foi um prazer conhecê-lo...

-Arthur – ele estendeu a mão

-Anna – ela apertou

Então Arthur voltou ao Polo Norte pensando na moça das cartas que acabara de conhecer.

**Obrigada por ler! Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


	2. Chapter 2

A hora do jantar havia chegado no Polo Norte e toda a família Noel estava sentada à mesa. Na ponta principal estava Malcolm, o último papai Noel antes de Arthur e pai dele e de Steve. Ao lado de Arthur estava sua mãe, Margareth, e do outro seu avô. À sua frente estava Steve e sua esposa Frida, que se conheceram em uma loja de eletrônicos onde ela trabalhava.

Arthur jantava silencioso e lentamente, observando a refeição em seu prato com um olhar distante e perdido. Todos de sua família perceberam o quão quieto ele estava, bem diferente do Arthur que conheciam.

-A rena comeu sua língua menino? – Vovô Noel riu

-Como foi a viagem até a Cornualha, filho? – a sra. Noel perguntou – conseguiu ver a Gwen?

-Ah sim – Arthur finalmente disse – eu vi ela e outras crianças elas estavam tão felizes brincando na neve, com certeza todas merecem um presente. Olha só eu lembrei que eu tenho que checar a lista de crianças de novo.

-Mas nós checamos hoje antes de você partir – Steve disse confuso

-Nunca é demais tomar preocupação – Arthur disse – não queremos que acidentes aconteçam o Natal tem que ser perfeito pra cada criança. Eu tenho que ir agora tá tchau.

Assim, Arthur saiu da sala de jantar deixando a porta aberta e todos confusos.

-O que há com o Arthur? – Malcolm perguntou

-Aposto que ele conheceu uma garota na Cornualha – Frida disse e todos olharam para ela

-Como você sabe? – Steve perguntou

-Você agia do mesmo jeito quando conheceu a Frida – Margareth sorriu

-Ah me lembro de quando eu estava apaixonado – Vovô Noel disse com um ar sonhador

-É melhor deixar essa história pra depois Vovô – Steve disse se levantando – Eu vou ver o que há com o Arthur.

* * *

Arthur estava no seu antigo escritório, no setor de correspondências onde ele trabalhava escrevendo respostas para as cartas que o papai noel recebia. Ele estava olhando as cartas da Inglaterra, até que uma chamou sua atenção. As palavras escritas tinham a mesma caligrafia de Anna. Arthur sorriu.

-Posso entrar? - Steve interrompeu

-Claro, pode - Arthur respondeu rapidamente

-Arthur o que aconteceu na Cornualha hoje? - seu irmão perguntou

-Como assim? - Arthur disse

-Você estava mais quieto que o normal no jantar - Steve respondeu

-É mesmo ? - Arthur disse sem graça - eu nem percebi

-Você disse que ia checar a lista de crianças - Steve continuou - o que está fazendo aqui?

-Ah... - Arthur ficou vermelho - nada só...

-Mamãe e Frida acham que você encontrou uma garota por lá - Steve disse cruzando os braços - foi isso não foi?

Arthur suspirou e assentiu.

-Ah Steve - ele disse suspirando - ela escreve cartas para o Papai Noel pra crianças que não sabem escrever e além disso, eu nunca vi uma moça mais bonita do que ela.

-Por que você não chama ela pra sair? - Steve sugeriu

-Ah não - Arthur entrou em pânico - o Natal está perto tudo tem que sair perfeito e além disso, acho que eu tenho medo de falar com garotas

-Você nunca vai descobrir se tem medo se não tentar - Steve disse - Pode deixar que eu cuido de tudo pra você

E com essa sugestão, Steve deixou Arthur pensativo em seu antigo escritório, segurando a carta que Anna havia escrito.

**Obrigada por ler! ****Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


	3. Chapter 3

Anna estava em seu escritório na casa de correspondências escrevendo cartas pras crianças que não sabiam escrever. Então ouviu o barulho de alguém batendo na porta e disse:

-Pode entrar

Quando olhou, reconheceu Arthur.

-Oi – Anna sorriu – você é o Arthur não é mesmo?

-É, isso – ele respondeu meio sem graça – e você é a Anna você ta ocupada de novo eu posso voltar outra hora

-Não, não – ela disse – não precisa da outra vez você saiu correndo eu não estou tão ocupada assim na verdade essa é a última carta.

-Como assim? – Arthur ficou intrigado

-É a última carta que eu escrevo nesse Natal – Anna respondeu – afinal novembro já está acabando e se eu mandar cartas pro Papai Noel em dezembro eu posso atrapalhar o trabalho dele.

Anna riu e Arthur também logo depois dela.

-Então – ele começou a dizer – de quem é essa carta?

-Ah essa é da Gisele Rocks – Anna disse animada – ela disse que queria um elefante

-De verdade? – Arthur disse

-É – Anna riu – mas então eu disse pra ela que um elefante não ia caber na casa dela aí ela mudou de ideia e pediu um elefante de pelúcia

-Que legal! – Arthur riu – É... Anna...

Ela olhou pra ele.

-Você gostaria de tomar um chocolate quente comigo? – Arthur não conseguiu tirar os olhos do chão

- Mas é claro! – Anna respondeu sorrindo.

E então os dois saíram.

Anna e Arthur se tornaram grandes amigos. Arthur trabalhava o dia todo com os preparativos do Natal e, no fim da tarde, sempre visitava Anna. Então eles perceberam que se amavam e começaram a namorar.

No final da tarde do dia 20 de dezembro, Arthur e Anna estavam sentados em uma das mesas da lanchonete onde sempre tomavam chocolate quente.

-Então – Anna disse – vai passar o Natal com a sua família?

-Ah sim – Arthur disse entusiasmado – É ótimo passar o Natal em família, todo ano nós sentamos e jogamos o jogo de tabuleiro de Natal e o meu avô conta histórias e...

Arthur percebeu que Anna olhava distante com uma expressão triste em seus olhos.

-Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – Arthur perguntou preocupado

-Não – Anna olhou pra ele – é que... você nunca me apresentou pra sua família e bom, eu ia passar o Natal sozinha. Meus pais moram em Londres e eu não vou poder visitá-los esse ano. Eu pensei se eu podia passar o Natal com você.

Arthur entrou em pânico. Ele não podia simplesmente dizer que era o Papai Noel e morava no Polo Norte. Então uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Finalmente ele olhou para Anna.

-É claro que pode passar o Natal com a gente – Arthur respondeu – só que... tem uma coisa olha se por acaso... eu aparecer com uma espaçonave puxada por 5.000 renas voadoras, não fique assustada.

Anna sorriu.

Tudo bem – ela respondeu

Arthur olhou para o seu relógio e viu que estava atrasado.

-Ai me desculpa Anna – ele disse se levantando – eu realmente preciso ir eu ainda tenho muito trabalho pra fazer.

Anna suspirou e Arthur beijou sua bochecha se despedindo. Quando ele desapareceu de vista, Anna ficou pensando porque ele sempre fazia isso. Eles estavam conversando e, de repente, ele saía correndo para trabalhar. Talvez quando conhecesse a família e o trabalho de Arthur, ela finalmente entenderia sua pressa.

**Obrigada por ler! ****Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


	4. Chapter 4

O grande dia havia chegado. Na véspera de Natal, Arthur entregava os presentes para as crianças ao redor do mundo com a ajuda do batalhão de elfos. Depois de uma longa viagem, a missão estava cumprida e Arthur e sua equipe voltaram ao Polo Norte. Os elfos e sua família estavam reunidos para ouvir o discurso de Arthur.

-Mais uma missão cumprida! – ele disse e riu – Muito obrigado mamãe, papai, vovô, Steve e Frida pelo apoio e dedicação. E é claro, muito obrigado a cada elfo, seja aqui no controle da missão ou no trabalho de campo, não conseguiria sem vocês.

De repente, Arthur se assustou lembrando do convite que fez a Anna

-Eu tenho um aviso a todos – ele continuou – acho que todo mundo aqui já ouviu falar da Anna, minha... namorada.

Arthur se virou e ouviu murmúrios entre sua família de "Finalmente vamos conhecê-la"

-Bem – Arthur continuou – essa noite ela vai jantar com a gente e... ela não sabe que eu sou o Papai Noel, eu confio plenamente nela pra contar o nosso grande segredo. Eu peço que todos se esforcem pra deixar nossa convidada à vontade. Bom, acho que é isso. Feliz Natal!

Anna acordou com uma luz estranha piscando do lado de fora. Ela se levantou pra ver o que era. Quando chegou ao quintal, reconheceu seu namorado.

-Arthur? – ela disse espantada – o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

-Bom eu – ele começou a dizer – eu disse que você podia passar o natal com a minha família, eu vim buscar você

-Espera um pouco – Anna disse pensando – você disse também alguma coisa sobre... uma espaçonave e 5.000 renas.

Então Anna percebeu de onde Arthur tinha surgido. Ela olhou para cima e viu uma espaçonave enorme, sendo puxada por uma multidão de renas.

-Arthur – Anna olhou pra ele – Você conhece o Papai Noel? E por que ele não usa mais um trenó e 8 renas?

-Bom na verdade – Arthur suspirou 0 eu sou o Papai Noel.

Anna arregalou os olhos.

-Vo... você é o Papai Noel? – ela disse – mas como?

-É uma longa história – Arthur respondeu – eu posso te contar no caminho

-Tudo bem – Anna conseguiu dizer

Então ela e Arthur subiram a bordo da Ivie e ele contou a Anna sobre sua aventura no Natal de três anos atrás para entregar o presente de uma criança esquecida.

-Inacreditável – foi tudo o que Anna conseguiu dizer depois que a história terminou – então é por isso que sempre tinha que sair correndo, você estava trabalhando pro Natal acontecer.

-Anna – Arthur disse – você acredita mesmo que eu sou o Papai Noel?

-Ta brincando? – ela riu – Depois de andar nessa espaçonave e ver as renas? Além de você salvar o Natal da Gwen, é claro que eu acredito!

Os dois riram juntos.

Logo a Ivie pousou na garagem e Arthur e Anna desceram. Enquanto caminhavam até a sala de jantar, Arthur contava a Anna sobre os elfos e o controle da missão. Então Arthur surgiu na entrada da sala de jantar com Anna encolhida atrás dele, ela observava cada membro da família.

-Bom pessoal – Arthur disse – essa é a Anna que eu falo tanto

-Boa noite – Anna começou a dizer – e feliz Natal!

-Não precisa ficar acanhada Anna – a Sra Noel disse – eu reservei um lugar especialmente pra você, bem do lado do Arthur.

-Obrigada Sra. Noel – Anna disse agradecida e se sentou;

Cada um dos membros da família Noel se apresentou e logo eles começaram a jantar. Arthur estava feliz por Anna ter acreditado nele e na achar que ele estava louco. Anna, por sua vez, se sentia a vontade com sua nova família. E todos da família Noel, se alegraram por sua convidada fazer o Papai Noel feliz. E ela seria a futura Sra. Noel perfeita.

**A/N: E esse é o final dessa história espero que tenho gostado**

**Pretendo escrever mais sobre a Anna e a Frida**

**Obrigada por ler! ****Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


End file.
